King Arthur Modern Day Respin
by nikkiemjinx
Summary: A modern day respin on the King Arthur story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walked into Avalon school. When I walked into the school everyone began staring at me-for what I don't know?

I walked down a narrow hall way with many lockers on the walls. A group of women were huddled together and whispering excitedly.

Another group of men were tackling each other.

Leaning on one of the lockers reading a book was a very exquisite woman, her brown hair was tied in a bun, she was wearing a shirt and pantaloons.

I walked up to her and addressed her as politely as I could,

"Madam, I was just wondering what this time table is saying, I cannot understand a word of it, would you kindly help me?"

"Oh your time table, yes that old thing, here. Hang on a sec wait, I don't remember you. You new here at Avalon?"

"Pardon me madam, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. Yes, I am new here to Avalon, and you are?"

"Why hello Arthur. I'm Gwen, Guinevere Dame, now let me make sense of your time table. That is what you wanted, right?"

Not knowing what to say, I nodded my head.

"OK then let me read, oh hang on, you're in my class follow me."

I followed her down the staircase not even knowing where I was going. All I could think of was how beautiful Guinevere was, her good nature, kindness and her soft voice.

"Here we are."

When I walked inside the room everyone was already at their tables.

"Hello Mr" the woman standing at the front of the room said to me. She was quite a beautiful woman. She wore a blue dress which hung below her knees, across her bodice sat a brown belt. Her hair was a dirty brown.

The woman kept looking at me intently as if wanting an answer. I didn't know what to say so I thought of introducing myself.

"Um, oh, hello Ma'am I'm Arthur, Arthur Pendragon."

"Well, hello Arthur, welcome to Avalon. Hold on a second you have the same name as, Arthur Pendragon that King of Camelot. You know, the story of Merlin, Guinevere, King Arthur and Uther?"

Suddenly I felt faint. My head went hazy and I felt dazed. I saw a large rock with a sword in it. Then I saw a battle, a battle with a large masculine man whose hair was a golden bronze, with the most sapphire blue. Then I heard a woman scream out "Arthur, I will reign one day. Thy kingdom shall be destroyed, I will bring an uprising to Camelot. Then you shall die and I, Morgan Le Fay will be the best Queen Camelot will ever have!"

I woke to a strange pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hello, Arthur, are you OK?" I nodded my head.

"I'm Ms Clarke, your history teacher. Isn't it a coincidence though that we're learning about King Arthur right now, and you're Arthur Pendragon. Then when I mentioned things from the legend you fainted. How odd."

"Have you ever heard, that they say Arthur is living in the twenty-first century? We just don't know it." I looked at her as if she was a mad woman.

I sat in one of the chairs and Ms Clarke went into detail about King Arthur's life. Every time she spoke or acted out a scene of his life I felt as if I went into flash back mode and I was THE Arthur. Being taken away from Uther and Igraine, being sent to Sir Ector, retrieving the sword from the stone, battling against Morgan Le Fay and Mordred then arriving on the mists of Avalon.

After class I stayed back to talk with Ms Clarke. She seemed like a very smart person whom was vey useful for useless facts. I asked her if she really believed that the real King Arthur would come back. When she answered I noticed that something glinted in her eye.

"Honestly Arthur, I believe, now don't get uncomfortable; but I believe he is here with us in Avalon." I looked at her when I realised she meant me.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later.

I was now used to Avalon, becoming best friends with Lance, used to their language, has stopped having weird flash backs and even passing out. The only problem was every time I passed Ms Clarke something glinted in her eye. Then I remembered whom I was believed to be.

2years later.

Strangely I had now become one of the most popular people at Avalon, I believed I was blessed by the stars above. I had finally persuaded Gwen to go out with me.

Ms Clarke was now my favourite teacher. The only thing is Ms Clarke kept bringing up King Arthur and the round table. It was as if she's trying to tell me something...

3 years later.

Chapter 2:

"Gwen?" "Gwen, Gwen is that you?" I call. I was supposed to meet Gwen at this small abandoned warehouse. I was given a letter from Lance, which was written by Gwen. It's 10 pm on a Tuesday evening and I have school tomorrow, if this is part of some big joke man will she get it.

Suddenly all the lights go out and a finger curls around my neck, a shiver is sent down my spine. "Arthur, Arthur Pendragon soon you will know. Soon the legend will be retold as it does every century..."

I turned around, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then the lights flick back on and a letter has been left at my feet. I open it to find some remarkable penmanship. This was the letter.

"Arthur Pendragon,

Every day you are vulnerable to the clutches I will have you in. As the legend goes on you will meet the descendent from Sir Ector, then meet the lady of the lake and the descendent of Merlin. You know the legend.

Anyway I must go,

Morgan Le Fay."

I tore up the letter and watched it fall to the floor. Morgan Le Fay, was her name the one that had her finger curled around my neck. Her voice brought chills to my bone and I believe I would have collapse at the temperature my body had turned.

I quickly ran out of the warehouse and into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed" Ms Clarke called. Everyone got up and left the room. Just as I was about to leave Ms Clarke grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her.

"Arthur it's the end of the school day and I have some questions I would like to ask." I went to reply but she cut me off. "Arthur, last night when you went to meet Gwen, was she there? Now you are expected to tell me the truth."

"What happened?"

"I, uh, oh well you know stuff." I tried avoiding the question, I mean what happens if that whole night was a dream and I'd always been asleep?

"Arthur you can tell me, I won't judge or tell anyone. I won't tell Gwen that I know either. What happened?" She said sternly.

"OK," I blurted out. "Some woman called Morgan left me a letter saying that she'll come for me. That I'll meet Merlin, the lady of the lake and all that stuff. She warned me, about Avalon being taken away by war. What is going on?"I told Ms Clarke trusting her.

I expected her face to be filled with an incredulous expression, but all I saw was understanding.

"Arthur." She shook me so hard, I felt as if my teeth were to fall off.

"Come with me."

I sat in a chair facing Ms Clarke. Her house was amazing. All the walls were a cream colour, the chair that I sat in was white, matching her room.

She began speaking in a large rush. "My husband is Merlin, the young warlock. He has cast a spell to make the war oblivious. When you woke up on Avalon and began speaking to me I realised that Avalon would have a riot. This may be the 21st century but the middle ages have been brought back to us. That's why I've been teaching you, making you study the legend of King Arthur. So your subconscious will wake up to the detail and you will realise that you are the true King of Avalon. Every century this happens, new descendants are brought to Avalon."

Taking this all in forced me to feel shocked, awkward and uncomfortable.

"I refuse to believe it, if it has been happening every century then how do you know; are you over 300 years old?" I replied exasperated at her stupidity.

"Actually, I am over 300 years old and let us not talk about my age as I prefer not to."

" I was a servant in the castle in Camelot, I went to Avalon with King Arthur himself.I became the lady of the lake. I cured and helped his wounds. Niamh is my name, meaning the lady of the lake." Ms Clarke replied.

Suddenly I fell unconscious, my head filled of a woman whom looked like Ms Clarke, tending to my many wounds. There was blood covering my shoulder and my limbs skin was pulled off. The-woman-who-looked-like-Ms Clarke was there, an old rag in her hand carefully touching my every wound cleaning out any bacteria.

"Arthur, Arthur, are you OK?" Suddenly I woke up feeling slightly dazed and it felt hard to concentrate on things.

"Arthur, Arthur?" A masculine voice says to me. As I look up I see a man with a long beard appears in front of my eyes. He is dressed in an old looking robe with holes.

"Arthur" he said "It's your destiny. Soon the world you know will become war, people will be fighting for the top of the feudalism system. Magic will come back, I will be helping you. People will be looking to kill you, you'll meet Guinevere and Lance-a word of advice, don't go head over heels for Gwen she'll go out with Lance your best friend-in the end."

Again I blacked out my brain zoomed into the a puzzle piece and it showed all those weird dreams I was having. Then I zoomed out of the puzzle piece and zoomed into another. That showed my first meeting with Gwen. Then the way Gwen and Lance had been during the assessment-that had been a friendly hug!

I zoomed out of the puzzle piece and the piece fit into the other puzzle piece. I zoomed into another puzzle piece. That then showed my memory of the letter Morgan Le Fay had supposedly sent me.

I zoomed out of that puzzle piece which was then connected to the other puzzle piece. Finally one last puzzle piece connected to the other three making a puzzle.

I zoomed into that last puzzle piece and saw me, Ms Clarke and Merlin talking. I zoomed out of that last puzzle piece and woke up.

"Arthur is every thing OK?" Ms Clarke asked.

"Oh, uh yes of course I'm fine just I guess I fell unconscious." I replied. She's right-they're right all the puzzle pieces fit!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Arthur" Merlin says to me. "It's too late now, it's time-you need to begin the war. I need to tear down the walls which are keeping the war oblivious. Time is running out."

"Wait" I said. "I don't even know how to use a sword."

"Arthur it will all come naturally. You've done this in a past life. I need to do this."

Suddenly the area around me changed. I looked around me. Merlin and Ms Clarke had disappeared, blood was at the bottom of my feet. Everyone was dressed in silver armor, they had large shields with lions and different designs on it. They carried a large sword slaying men.

I ran around unaware of what was happening. Gwen ran up to me crying.

"Oh Arthur what's happening I was reading in the library when the walls came down and people-they were killing each other with swords! It's just like something out of the middle ages!" I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry Gwen." I told her. "Everything will work out go and hide I will look for you later but first there's something I have to do."

I left her there and ran to where I felt safe. I was hiding behind a column which thankfully had square sides allowing me to hide easily.

I felt fingers curl around my neck.

"Arthur." A woman whispered bringing a shiver down my spine.

"Arthur, the time has come Mordred your nephew, or me will have you slain. Thy life is at risk, I'd suggest thy sword is in thy hands."

My bones turned to jelly. I was unsure of what to say.

"Nephew? I have no nephew I don't have a sister." I said trying to sound courageous.

"Oh, you do have a sister. Well, half sister anyway, and whom is that? You may ponder. That is me Morgan Le Fay."

Your nephew-he's seven his name is Mordred."

I turned around and faced a woman. A woman with the most exquisite features. She had long thick, curly, dark brown hair which hung at her hips. Her lips the perfect shade of red amongst her cheeks which were a lovely pink.

She wore a long dress which draped over her legs and arms. Her eyes the darkest brown possible.

"Arthur run!" I heard a woman call. I ran and ran.

"Arthur, come here and meet your destiny." Morgan Le Fay called out-but I knew better.

I tripped on a tree trunk. In the tree trunk was a stone, in it stood a sword. I ran up to it and pulled out the sword for defence. Force was brought into my body and I felt as if I had been blown away with the power this sword contained.

I ran toward an area looking for a sanctuary when I saw Gwen and Lance, my best friend and girlfriend. They were holding onto each other for dear life. Lance's hands were knotted in Gwen hair and Gwen's face was stuck on Lance's as well. This was what Merlin was trying to say. That Gwen and Lance were going out behind my back.

Anger built up in my body.

"Oi!" I yelled.

Gwen quickly tore her face from Lance's and burst into tears.

"Oh Arthur we were going to tell you-I swear!"

"You betrayed me." I spat.

"All I ever did was love you and you went out with my best friend. Gwen, what would you do if you found out I was philandering around with other women! You'd freak! Oh but it's OK for you do that. As for you Lance well I've had enough."

Running away from the scene I'd just witnessed, with the sword in my hand I found Morgan standing in the sun. I took a step back to admire how beautiful she was. She shone as if thousands of diamonds were stuck on her body.

"Come back have you?" The spine chilling voice called.

"I have. You know Morgan as the legend goes you die." I told her.

"Yes, and the legend says that you become mortally wounded by thy nephew, Mordred." She retorted.

I brought out my sword and she gasped.

I ran up to her but I was pushed back without her even touching me.

"You" I breathed "are a sorceress."

"Yes, I am, comes in handy."

My body was lifted up and I was soaring in the sky. I received a birds eye view of Morgan with her hands controlling my every move. I was moved to the left and right.

Merlin then came into view his sorcery helping to defeat Morgan.

Morgan's attention then turned to Merlin causing me to be forgotten about. I fell from the sky and thankfully Merlin caught me. I then hid behind a tree watching the battle.

They battled and battled until Morgan fell. Blood covered her face. Her eyes opening and closing-fluttering like butterfly wings. Again I admired how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

Merlin again disappeared leaving Morgan for me to admire.

"Arthur" she snarled. "I hate you I want to be the living one. Everyone out there are fighting for the kingdom of Avalon. You, Mordred and I are battling for the title of King or Queen. I hate thy guts. My hatred is so powerful that I would kill my own son to be able to slay your head and slice every limb. Thy heart will be up in Heaven soon. Goodbye Arthur."

My face crumpled I wanted everything to be normal I wanted the battle to end. I didn't want to battle a seven year old child-it's not correct. Look at Avalon-we are all fighting. I am going to die I know it. That is in the legend.

A little boy wearing a green cape and hood approached me. His eyes were a piercing green that looked like lasers were burning through me. He had his mothers beauties.

"Arthur." He said, his voice soft and gently spoken. " I am Mordred. Mum told me about you, taught me how to use sorcery-how to mortally wound you. I will do that just as legend says.

He pushed me back and I fell on my behind. I tried to get up again but I fell. His hands waved around as if he was a puppet. Suddenly something cut into my face. Blood poured from my face. He hadn't even used a sword! He began taking off skin from my arms and legs. Pain overpowering my every emotion. I screamed-the pain being too much to endure.

"Mum was right! The legend is right-your going to be mortally wounded!" He smiled, pleased with himself. I was shocked by the fact that he was taught all this. He is seven years old he shouldn't be battling.

Suddenly Ms Clarke appeared. She was holding a sword.

"Arthur!" She yelled. "The excalibur!"

She tossed the sword to me an I caught it. I stood up trying to regain my strength.

I swayed my sword around getting used to it. Everything coming naturally just as Merlin had said. Mordred's defence fell and I saw this as my chance. I lifted my sword and slay him. His head falling off and rolling along the floor.

Suddenly an earthquake had hit Avalon. Everyone knelt down toward me hailing me. Ms Clarke was at the back of the people, a grin from ear to ear. I fell down again my wounds pain becoming too much to endure.

Ms Clarke and Merlin ran up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up to see Ms Clarke and Merlin leaning over me.

"Oh Arthur I'm so glad your OK." Ms Clarke gave me a big hug and kiss something a mother would do. She felt like a mother-my mother.

"Well done Arthur you did it your King of Avalon."

"I am?"

"Well, you did defeat Mordred-the war has ended. That's only because they realised you're the King of Avalon! The only negative is that you have very little of your life to live. Mordred has left you mortally wounded."

Tears welled up in Ms Clarke's eyes, her bottom lip quivering. I watched one big fat tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so sorry, I love you. You know that. You're like my son-the one that never lived." She had finally let loose, she was shrieking and crying.

"Arthur" she kept yelling. "Oh Arthur, what will we do. Oh Arthur."

Merlin handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"Arthur." I recognised the voice instantly.

"Gwen?" "Oh Gwen how are you?"

Gwen face appeared in front of my face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she appeared to have the same symptoms that Ms Clarke was experiencing. The quivering lip, the shrieking and crying.

"Arthur" she kept yelling. "Oh Arthur, you know that I only loved you not Lance. I never loved Lance! Forgive me Arthur-I don't know what had possessed me to be with him."

She then kissed me. I wasn't going to push her away, maybe she did love me. Her ruby rose lips came down upon mine. Her tears tasting of salt as they landed onto my face. My body was dancing with pins and needles. Just maybe it was meant to be...

Ms Clarke began shrieking again and Gwen quickly pulled away.

Ms Clarke was pointing at my limbs. I went to peek over at my mortal wounds when I realised they weren't there. The skin on my body had healed and Ms Clarke was holding onto Merlin for dear life.

I sat up on the bed and started to walk toward Ms Clarke. It was funny to see such a serious woman shriek and cry. Her face came down on my shoulder and her quivering ended.

"Merlin, why am I healed aren't I supposed to die?" I questioned him.

"Arthur, if you have seen the new TV series Once Upon A Time-then you'll realise that true loves kiss can break absolutely anything."

"True loves kiss?" Gwen shot Merlin an incredulous look.

"Gwen if I do say so myself that kiss that you gave Arthur was very passionate, that kiss broke the legend Arthur now lives."

I took Gwen in my arms and held her up, cradling her like a baby. I sat her in the passenger seat of the car and sat in the drivers seat. I then drove into the gleaming sunset that caused Gwen to put her glasses on. Her fingers entwined in mine.

I smiled. How did this one kiss possibly cause me to resist death? If anyone said that what Gwen and I have was not true love, then hopefully they'll be reminded of what this one kiss had caused.


End file.
